This invention relates to a valve actuator assembly used to control the flow of steam, compressed air or other fluids under pressure. It relates particularly to a snap action toggle float valve assembly used to control a pressure powered steam condensate pump.
Float valve assemblies have been used for many years to operate either an inlet or an outlet valve in a fluid holding tank. The operating valve is either opened or closed in response to a rise of the fluid to a predetermined level in the fluid holding tank. One well known example of a float valve assembly is used to control the flow of water to refill a toilet tank.
Most float valve assemblies are designed to open or close the valve gradually as the level of the fluid in the fluid holding tank raises or lowers. Such a float valve assembly not only slows down the filling or discharge of the fluid in the fluid holding tank bu often causes premature wear to the valve or the valve seat due to the relatively long interval of fluid flow through the valve.